Most Sharing Selfishness
by Cotto
Summary: Faith writes in her journal several entries that're not that connected about her getting a family and how she wedded another woman, who's most surprising...
1. Entry 1: Hi, Journal, it's me

**"Most Sharing Selfishness."**

 ** _A Journal By Faith Lehane._**

 **Disclaimer:** _I own neither BtVS/AtS nor Rizzoli Isles, they belong to their own respective copyright owners, and willingly forego any financial remuneration for this work of literary fiction; I will not accept a single red cent for this, or more- I will accept only praise, not any financial payment at all!_

 **Summary:** _Faith writes in her journal several entries that're not that connected about her getting a family and how she wedded another woman, who's most surprising..._

 **Pairing/Characters:** _Faith Lehane/Joyce Summers, Buffy Summers, their friends._

 **Genre(s):** _Romance, Drama, Supernatural, Spiritual._

 **Warning(s):** _Surprising things,_ _Corruption of various kinds., hence the following:_

 **Author's Story Notes:** _Faith'll also surprise you in a large number of ways, I'd wager a big guess... and as a far more complex character than you might guess from what's going on._

 _Remember, folks, this's written from Faith's point of view._

 _Oh, and I don't agree at all with what Faith's doing here- not one bit!_

 **Setting:** _Round about the time of the summer between Seasons 3 + 4, but includes various parts of others, including Season 5, there are also other ingredients, but the important thing is the relationship._

 **Chapter 1: Entry 1: "Hi, Journal, it's me."**

 **Beginning Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Please, tell me what you think, and if in doubt, go with it but with a significant grain of salt; you might be surprised by the end of it._

 _Oh, and this might, just might turn out to be a crossover by the end of it that'll surprise the socks off of you!_

Hi, you don't know me, so I'll tell you a few things about me... first off, I'm, well, I got myself a wife; stole her, actually, from her husband, so I'm a stepmom to some two beautiful girls!

That might be astonishing; considering as I was raised Catholic that I'd do something so atrocious, but I don't want to freak you out right now, so don't panic or you'll ruin the relationship.

Truth be told, my wife, Joyce Summers-Lehane (now) is a divorcee; so here's the conflict: while the Church says what I did is unacceptable, the state says "meh, what difference does it make?", so hence we took advantage of the fighting between the two groups and got married.

I've had my fun, I have to admit, and some of the adventures I've had as B's stepmom, as well as classmate are astonishing and fun to recall, I write this with a smile.

Also, what I do with my wife is fun to say the least, but the kind of fun is akin to missing class, using drugs, smoking, or getting drunk/high, or other forms of acting up- it's the daring of doing bad things to see if you can get away with it or for how long.

What you say? You wonder how I, who rightly claim to be a Catholic can also be married to another woman? Well, just because I was brought up to believe such-and-such about everything doesn't mean that I don't have what it'd call "disordered desires" (such as romantic/sexual attraction to another person of my own sex...), so of course there're those in there like myself, who sense a deep contradiction between what we *want* to have and what we know or think we *ought* to *want* to have in the first place. Fr. Mike... he'd say what's going on with me is the fruit of what Adam and Eve did that day some several (I'd guess) millions of years ago- and how that messed humanity up... 'Thanks a lot, Mommy Eve- for this gift!'. Who's Fr. Mike? You ask... he was my home parish pastor in Southie Boston... and yeah, I was involved in some gangs as a kid there... Teenaged gangster; they had immense trouble with me, let me tell you!

I can still remember some events where I had been interrogated by some detectives in South Boston; such as Detective Rizzoli; that was funny! I sure played her for a fool the whole time! She had thought that I'd done some things, interrogated me while I was a teen, and I played her for a dupe the whole time- even my watcher, who'd assumed legal guardianship of me had no idea what I'd done!

What do I love, you ask? Well, I'm a bit of a fitness fanatic, with a taste for science-fiction literature, but haven't had that much time or money to devote to my hobbies of literature... I like martial arts, hanging out (and making out) with my wife, Joyce, good food and drink- mostly the little things in life.

Let me tell you folks a story of some of the things I do with my new family...

It all began while my stepdaughter B was away checking out colleges all around the state; Joyce was bored, as was I... I'd done some swimming in the previously warm days at the beach, and sunning myself after I'd made it big due to some failed prosecutions and managing to force the state to release me from prison through legal tactics (I still don't know who or why the lawyers of the best quality law firm elected to do that!), but I took Joyce to a hotel I had researched on the internet and found out that they don't ask questions... how I did that was quite a tale in and of itself; let me relate it to you in more detail, as I think you'll enjoy it...

Joyce was spending a lot of time in the Gallery, and while she was making oodles of money for herself and her family, she was getting a bit antsy, so I decided to play with her.

Knowing she got out at about 2:00 pm, I went into her room, got into her closet, and, using a travel bag that I knew she'd use to go to the beach, I began to pack for a surprise journey for the two of us. I packed her favorite bikini, her towels, some clothes I knew she liked. I knew B could handle herself at home, just as I knew that Joyce really is devoted to her, excuse me, our daughters... so much so that she couldn't leave them emotionally without immense worry.

So, what did I do, you ask? Well, I sat down, wearing my bathing suit under my clothes and my undergarments in my own swimbag, and sat down in my wife's bedroom to wait for her to come home to me, but with another strap of thick black cloth that's like a bowtie, but with a twist: it's longer and broader than any bowtie, and with a totally different purpose of which I'll tell you later on.

When Joyce came home, I called out to her in her bedroom to let her know where her wife is/was... I then waited silently and respectfully for her to return my vocal call, she sure did! When she found me, I was hiding behind the door when she opened it; she only glimpsed the room's contents and the two swimbags when I sprang my trap! I slipped my hands around her head from behind and placed the blindfold over her eyes, kissed her on the jawline from behind and said, seductively "Guess who." to her.

She replied with astonishing calmness "Faith, my wife." and I spun her around, not removing the blindfold for I had another surprise for her, and kissed her right in the middle of her gorgeous lips in a claiming kiss!

Then I guided her silently outside and over to the car I'd chosen to drive us to the hotel, and yes, it has a pool outside and a hot-tub in the room I'd reserved, with part of the money the state of Mass. had been forced to pay me, thanks to a gift from Wolfram & Hart representing me in my criminal case- a gift I have completely and absolutely no idea why they'd done that in the first place!

Shortly thereafter, I went back inside post guiding Joyce over to her seat in the passenger-side of the car, helping her get seated, and buckling my 40-something year old wife in by her 19 year old wife. I then went back for the bags, put them in the trunk of the car, and drove us to the hotel where I was certain we'd have endless fun together as wife and wife, fooling around, being childlike, and playing.

I also packed some toys for us to play with that I'd obtained some time ago, and, trust me, I had *some* ideas as to how to use them that'd been bouncing around in my noggin for the past few months at least.

Soon after we arrived, I was seated in the hot tub, naked, and had my older wife seated on my lap, equally naked, as the hot water jets massaged us both; this whole scene aroused me to no end, holding my wife on her wife's lap, rubbing her beautiful body constantly; it was immense fun... but I also wanted to do other things with/to her as well- and I absolutely loved "playing house" with B's family! That was a personal fantasy I'd had since I met B's mother: playing house with them.

Little did I know that I'd even get the chance to do just that, and this was a most pleasing surprise, as was winding up a millionare, but most of the money I had stashed away, in this or that account hidden so as to protect it from taxing.

Soon enough I and Joyce were drying eachother off with our towels, I then got ready for the next "marital game" I wanted to play with her... I got out my "toy", a strap-on that had about the consistancy of a man's organ, and, Joyce, figuring out what her wife wanted- she's always good at that! She stepped right into the harness's leg holes, and I raised it up her legs, while on my knees. When I reached my wife's hips, I tightened the harness, and attached the buckles where they belonged. I then kissed her, tenderly, right at the stretch-marks that marked her as a mom. I then went up, kissing her at the underside of her nipple of one of her breasts; then I grabbed her face in my strong hands and kissed her square on the lips. Until my hands grabbed her face, however, her hands were on her hips as if she was a stern overseer, but once my hands grabbed her face, she returned the favor. The attached device, however, was for another purpose.

That being to be described now:

I pulled her on to the bed, walking backwards and kissing her the entire time, most tenderly on the lips with loving care, but also smashing our lips together repeatedly and consistantly, to show her that I'm determined to make love to her, and she replied in exactly the same way to me. When my knees hit the bed, I pulled her down on top of me; she said "Hold on, Faith, let me get set."

I said "I'll help you." and we both grabbed the device I'd attached to her and guided it to my opening as she laid on top of me- and it felt **wonderful** to hold my wife on top of me- as well as to have her _inside_ me the entire time!

I don't need to get graphic, but needless to say, I bedded her that night in the hotel- that's not the only time I've bedded her, though, as we both have bedded oneanother, right in B's bed (which is one of my favorite things to do!), and thanks to her, I'm the family disciplinarian; which will be gotten into later on in this wonderful tale of peculairity.

You might wonder how could a woman who *says* she's a Catholic (and who's to deny that if I say I am, for all intents and purposes I am!) do such things that the Church says are downright sacreligious; well, just because I am a Catholic doesn't mean that I'm all that devout- study us as a general rule and I believe you'll be surprised: an awful lot of us tend to act contrary to some Church teaching or another... Plus I'm kind of fighting with the Church on some details.

To Be Continued...

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Well, in case you haven't guessed it, Faith's a bad example of a Catholic here, no matter what her sexuality, adultery is adultery, and it's always horrible to engage in! This is written from the perspective of the antagonist, and further tales will help to define the sick and twisted nature of this relationship that'll blow your socks off, shirt off, and mess up the participants as well as their families!_

 _This is kind of "Faith's Journal", but what she's doing is an act of blasphemy in a lot of ways- people can reason their way to God's truth, but reason is potentially problematic, however, it has to be developed; and using revelation (of any kind, for crying out loud, any schooling is rooted in revelation by an instructor to the students!) we can develop it by way of reason to "navigate" when our senses deceive us, like with how the Titanic sank: it was a mirage that "cloaked" the iceberg that cut open the ocean-liner and doomed all those people- a complex optical illusion, really._

 _Therefore: reason, faith, revelation, intellect, these are the guiding preternatural "universal senses" of humanity- to be used when we *know* or *think* we cannot reliably trust our senses- otherwise; we'll all hit the iceberg and be disemboweled, just as the Titanic was at the catastrophic end of its famous, infamous voyage!_


	2. Entry 2: Preparations for a Family Fight

**Chapter 2: Entry 2: "Preparations for a family fight."**

 **Chapter 2 Beginning Author's Notes:** _This one has some parts that happened pretty close to the end of Season 3, but with some major differences; Faith (my character) still went bad, but in a totally different way than she did in the show... so some people from High School show up in this, Sunnydale High, that is._

 _Oh, and there're some kooky parts to this chapter; also: Buffy's friends will, if not in this chapter then in the later ones, find out that Faith is now B's stepmom (which, let's just say "the sparks will fly" about that!)._

 _I hope you people enjoy this._

This _chapter is basically "Faith's reflections", as she reflects on some of her High School days in Sunnydale High._

Simply put, B did not like having me take her daddy's place in the home; there were a lot, and I mean a *lot* of squabbles between myself and Joyce on one side, and B on the other... little D tended to stay out of it for the most part, but sometimes sided with one side and sometimes the other. Now, Joyce and I love eachother intensely; and I and B are pretty much rivals at work... that adds a totally different dimension to our relationship, which is fun, let me tell you!

To be blunt, B's schoolwork grades and conduct at school had taken a nosedive. This didn't fly with Joyce, and as the disciplinarian of the home now, it was up to to me to set B straight on some things! I relished this task, of course; anything to put that little homophobe in her place was fun to me!

I just had to come up with a plan; and luckily for me, there were some elements I could use... now, B's still a slayer, so she's still dangerous when provoked, but then again so am I; so I needed to enlist a little magical aid to accomplish this task, and a plan formed itself in my head when I was told by my wife that she had to work but Principal Snyder needed to meet with her, so she asked me to go in her stead. _"This could be immense fun."_ I thought to myself as I dressed for the meeting and my schoolday. I picked out a knee-length skirt that had some movement room in it for my legs, a blouse, my favorite purse... I put my hair into a ponytail, and put on some flats for my feet, with stockings to round out the image. Principal Snyder is one of those fellows who's very traditional, and I wanted to make a good impression... just to throw him a bit, however, and this is where my quirky side came out, I made sure that my wedding and engagement rings were on and in full view. I also put on some earings to be fashionable too; and eagerly awaited the meeting as I got ready for the bus. The reason why I had elected to look stylish was because of the meeting; in reality I prefer to wear leather pants, a stylish shirt, and some thick-soled combat boots, but the matter required more fancy dress-code, so I "dressed to kill", as the saying goes.

Let's put it this way: waiting for the bus with B and Dawnie was almost fun, if you consider getting into fights bordering on fun- my elder stepdaughter does *not* like me, or so it seems! We argued the whole time we were waiting for the bus! I generally had the attitude of _"B's now acting like a total bitch, so let's see if I can make her *my* bitch!"_ running through my head, and I inwardly chuckled at that. All three of us were wearing our backpacks, and frankly, B and I almost got into a fistfight waiting for the bus, a fight about me becoming her stepmom and replacing her dad in the home! I knew from our workouts and sparring exercises, plus conversations with Mr. Giles that I've got more muscle strength than B does, but she's better at martial arts than I am, so I knew that before I moved to take her on, I needed to get some aid from someone who knows a bit of magic at least- and I doubted that Joyce either knew any magic (which would surprise me to no end, by the way, but you never know) or that Dawn knew any (which would be even more surprising!), so I had to look elsewheres... besides, I really, and I do mean _really_ doubted that Joyce would help me to fight Buffy... besides, as her stepmom, I had to compel her to respect me, and winning that respect would be the way to do it- so I had to do this myself. And that'd require magic lessons from someone of questionable morals and magical skill and power; or... someone who's morals could be eroded.

Since Diana had told me about the Hellmouths, I had discussed it with her and we'd come to the theory that the main effect of living on one is that your conscience gets eroded, pretty quickly too, I might add, and the longer you stay there, the more rapidly it gets eroded... this was confirmed when we, the Scooby Gang, found out that the Mayor, Richard Wilkins III had moved to the spot to found a town, back when he was known simply as "Richard Wilkins". I did a bit of spying for the Scoobies, I recall, and tried to dissuade Mr. Wilkins from his suicidal plan- or so I remember, and it seems to have worked... though, got to say, he didn't like the idea of me marrying a woman, especially a divorced one!

 _"Eroding morals"_ I thought, _"Now, who can I employ to aid me in this?"_ I silently asked myself as I rocked quietly on my feet next to my stepdaughter B, with Dawnie standing both inbetween us and slightly behind us the whole time; with B berating me the whole time... this was only making me mad, but I chose to bide my time till I had the edge. Sure enough, it came about all right: with Buffy being a total bitch, that could only benefit me in stealing her friends and making them  my friends, which was only step one of my plan to humiliate B.

B herself was getting increasingly more and more rebellious ever since I married her mom; in this case she was dressed in some short shorts, and a workout top that was basically a t-shirt. Inwardly I smiled, while she looked very attractive, I knew that if I started to make moves on my stepdaughter that'd be a quick route out of the family, but in my noggin I smiled, imagining myself seated on B's lap for the bus ride; and that thought made me happy inside. B has such a pretty little body, and imagining myself covering her more made me happy, besides, I had taken a liking to sitting on my elder stepdaughter, which I found to be intense fun, and with B being increasingly more and more rebellious, that was getting increasingly more and more likely all the while. I relished the thought of riding to school seated on B's lap the whole, or almost the whole, time.

I pulled my sweater close around me, as a cold wind was blowing by, and I saw B shiver; then an idea entered my noggin and I proceeded to pull my stepdaughters into my arms to hold them and keep the three of us warm.

The bus arrived shortly thereafter, and first Dawn got on, then B, then myself. I looked around and saw that all the "in crowd" that I wanted as my friends were already on, and I aimed to have a little fun to say the least. I saw Xander mouthing to me "Sit with me" and I smiled lovingly at him and walked down the isle to sit next to him. He and I smiled at eachother, then I noticed that his eyes were focused on my rings in my left ring finger.

"Wait a minute, Faith... you're _married_?!" Xander asked, shocked.

I wiggled my left ring finger holding it up so he could see it clearly and replied simply "Yes."

"No way you're married." Xander said, shaking his head a few times, then he blinked several times in shock, next he asked me "Fine then, so tell me, who's the lucky guy?" he said, then paused, and said, conspiratorially "It _is_ a guy, am I right?".

I smiled at him, shook my head "no" and replied calmly "No. No guy, Xander;" I said, then I got the idea to play with him a bit, and continued "but you see that _beautiful_ cute blonde over the isle from where we're sitting?" I smiled at him with a playful smirk on my lips, and winked at him a bit. I could see him looking toward the isle across me, and that suited me fine as of right now.

"Buffy... Buffy's your wife?!" he asked, shocked, then burst out laughing out loud.

"Close..., close, but not quite. Guess again." I replied, feeling inclined to tease him a bit.

"Can't be Dawn, she's thirteen." he thought out loud, and I cracked up at that.

"Nope, not Dawn either" I said, shaking my head "no", and laughing a bit... I was completely enjoying this game I was playing with him; then I leaned into him, and whispered into his right ear, for I was seated to his right side "But they **are** my stepdaughters!" I whispered to him, and winked at him, as he facepalmed in frustration as his blindness, which made me laugh out loud at that.

"Mr. Summers is your husband then?" he guessed; and I almost laughed my head off; I was completely enjoying this sweet guy's company, but I shook my head "no" yet again.

"Getting warmer, but still cold as ice." I told him, with a wink and a friendly smile.

"Oh! Joyce!" he said, facepalming all over again "You married Joyce... Mrs. Summers. **You** 're Mrs. Summers new wife!" he said, and covered his mouth in humiliation. B was clearly feeling humiliation at the same time, for she turned beet red; and I gave B a little wave with my left hand, making sure she could see the wedding ring that had caused her so much emotional pain... call me sadistic, Journal, but I do so love to make my stepdaugher B's life hard for her.

"Yes, Xan, I'm Mrs. Summers new spouse. You could say that I'm the new Mrs. Summers." I said with a smile, inwardly laughing; well, this proved to be entirely too much for B, and she started to get ready for a fight, which suited me just fine, but there were too many people around who might get hurt, and if I've learned anything from Giles, or as I sometimes call him much to his angst, "G", if I want to get friends I shouldn't endanger innocent bystanders... so I calmly turned to B and told her "You better calm down right now B, or I'm going to sit where I want to sit. You know what happens when you disobey me and act like this."

Amy spoke up then, and asked me "Where's that, Faith?" at the same time Xan did, asking the same question. Xan then asked "And what happens then?" The mixing of their voices made me want to laugh, it sounded so melodious, but I wasn't about to let B's defiance go unchallenged, so I told them with an air of certainty "I'll show you." and quick as that (I just snapped my fingers) I picked B up, threw her over my right shoulder, went back to my seat, set her down in it, and sat on her lap!

Willow was playing pattycake with her boyfriend, Oz, when she saw me sit on B, she couldn't not be aware of this because of all the racket that we were making and all the bouncing that was going on in this seat. Behind my seat, Larry high-fived someone at the sight of me sitting on B's lap.

"Get off me!" B shouted to me.

"You know, B, the more you resist me, the more I'll do this to you." I replied, calmly, which was anything *but* what B was right now; and that was even more fun.

Right about then, the bus hit a bump, and I bounced on B's lap "Oh, Gee, that hurt." she said, and I held her hands to prevent her from fighting back. "Get off me or I'm going to tell." she threatened me.

"And who're you going to tell, huh, B? You've been steadily burning your bridges ever since I married your mom, now you have no friends left who're going to defend you." I calmly told her, enjoying my new seat-cushion the whole time. I had noticed that Red had become aware of my newfound position as B's stepmom, for when I said "married your mom" Red looked right at me, astonished.

I was right, B was isolated, and without support, and I had it all; and I was determined to live this to the fullest, but right now, as we got close to Dawn's Jr. High School for her to be dropped off, I was completely enjoying sitting on B's lap... B didn't have the ability to support herself, financially speaking, so my plan to own her was coming to fruition, a plan I was cooking up as time went along. I bounced a few more times on B's lap as the bus went along, completely enjoying riding B the whole time, and making idle chit-chat with my new friends.

I could tell from the way Red looked at me that she was enamored with the idea of me having married my wife, Joyce Summers, but also was too fond of B to like the idea of me sitting on her; but she was pretty upset with the way B was acting up in school recently (of which I'd received many a phone-call from the Principal's office over the time period), so she just frowned at both of us for now, and went back to talking with Oz, her sweetheart.

Behind me I heard some shouting of delight, and smiled. I could tell that me sitting on B's lap was fun to look at, and I was completely enjoying this; B- not so much from the way she was bucking like crazy. So, I told her in a calm voice "Just keep on bucking like crazy, B, and you know this'll only last longer; me; I'm completely enjoying this, but I can tell that you're uncomfortable, so the quicker you put up with your **stepmom** " and here I emphasized the word 'stepmom' "sitting on you, the quicker it'll all be over and you can be comfortable again." I told her in a voice I use to make promises and agreements. Say what you will, I do so love to sit on B, and I know she can take it- what with our preternatural strength and all that.

In reality I also know that another reason for our continual fights is that I'm merely three-weeks older than B, so the two of us are closer in age than sisters; we just don't quite get along, partly because I've taken her daddy's place in her mom's bed- though we mostly sleep in _her_ bed by the way! That's another thing I suggested to infuriate B, all so that I could spend more time disciplining her by sitting on her!

I still remember the first time she found out about that; she came home from patrol to find me and my wife in her bed under her covers, and she freaked out and stormed out of the room. I was holding my wife Joyce on top of me at that time, and I and Joyce smiled at her, and what I remember drove her out of the room was that I kissed her mom, and she kissed me back; we also showed her that we were naked in her bed, and lets just say that she _didn't_ like that one bit!

Right about now in the ride, however, the bus pulled up to Dawn's Jr. High School and the driver opened the door to let the students off (Dawn does NOT like to be called a "kid"!), Dawn Janice shook Dawn's shoulder to wake her up- it seems that little D didn't get enough sleep last night, or so I'd guess. I heard Dawn say "Huh, wha?" and then she clearly came awake, for the teen got up and headed out of the bus, waving to the bigger kids in the back of the bus that she was going; and headed out of the bus; I watched, and it appeared that she was one of the last ones to get off. If I'm not mistaken, then Red has some attraction to Dawn... I filed that away for future reference, but I doubt with Red's Jewish background that she'll try anything with little D.

When the bus pulled away, it hit another bump, apparently a speed-bump, but this caused me to bounce in B's lap, and she simply _**howled**_ the words "OWWW! That HURT!" as I bounced heavily on B's lap.

"Well, B, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been mouthing off at me like you were." I said, wiggling a bit in her lap, and completely enjoying myself as I did- course I knew I was lying... I am sitting on her both to show off how I discipline her and also because I **like to do it**! It had little to nothing to do with how B was acting, or wasn't acting. Something in me told me that I ought not be sitting on her, nor also that I technically shouldn't be married to another woman, but this is about _**my**_ happiness, and **I** wanted to marry her mom, so I convinced Mrs. Summers to accept **me** as the "other Mrs. Summers"; which is a totally kooky arrangement according to family dynamics, I know, but hey, it is fun to be married to Mrs. Joyce Summers; as well as being stepmom to B and Dawnie... so of course I went for it; with all the attendant responsibilities involved- in fact, the responsibilities of motherhood, true motherhood that is, while crosses and tireless labor, are intense fun! I know I helped to break up her family, stealing her mom's heart when in reality all my faith's teachings on the matter are that she's married to B's dad, but hey, this is about *my* happiness, and it's what *I* want!

As I rode B on the bus, I remembered laying with my wife, Joyce, again, in B's bed... Joyce this time had been nursing on my breast for a bit, then I put on the strap-on and we kissed, prior to me taking her to bed, B's bed, and she laid down on top of me... she said that she loved the feel of that device in her and me underneath her, and that what she loved about making love to me is that I'm there for her, and Hank wasn't; that filled me with pride inside. But back to what's going on in the hear-and-now.

As the bus traveled to Sunnydale High, I glanced around to check on the views of our friends; to find a mixture of ambivalence and delight at the sight, but also some anger directed towards me too. Next it occurred to me that I should check on Amy Madison, a young woman rumored to be a witch to see if she'd help me out in this venture, if not her, Willow Rosenberg would do for that role of aiding me and making sure I was safe in these fights.

Not much else happened besides me and B wrestling as I continued to sit on her lap and ride her to school; but I let her know that I was going to ride her all the way to the High School for her disobedience towards me, continual disobedience, that is. And I let her know so in no uncertain terms too- that me sitting on her is her own fault for her refusal to accept me as her mom's new wife.

When we arrived at the school, I had come up with a totally peculiar plan, and calmly told her "No, B, I'm just going to stay here till everyone else besides us is off the bus." the reason I did it this way is partly because Xander is seated to my left, near the window, so as to make sure that I get to sit on B for as long as possible prior to having to get up.

Sure enough, Xan was able to get past us, but not without some great degree of difficulty, for which I apologized to him "Sorry Xan, but thank you.", he looked, actually he looked grateful.

"No. Thank you. Both for the domestic update and for the show." Alexander Harris' vices showed up in his next sentence as it turned out, for he said "You've given me quite a bit to think about, many entertaining thoughts..." he tapped the right temple of his head, and I smiled at him in response.

With Xander having left the bus, I got up off B and she and I disembarked the schoolbus. I to my planned meeting and she to her classes. I also aimed at attending my classes as well; this'd be interesting: as B's her stepmom's classmate in some of those!

To Be Continued...

 **End Chapter 2 Author's Notes:** _Next Chapter: "Meeting of Discipline". I think you people will like it... I was cooking it up long before I started to write this tale, and I think it was the first scene I cooked up for this story, if memory serves._

 _There will be more scenes of Faith and Joyce together, as that's the main pairing of this story._

 _If Faith is going to reflect on her current lifestyle, she'd realize that it's possible that this place's eroding **her** conscience; that  might explain why she's doing what she's doing (same-sex adultery), and if so, she'd realize just how horrible that action really is!_


End file.
